God Eater Resurrection
God Eater Resurrection is released on October 29th, 2015. It received an English localization, which was released in the USA on June 28th, 2016 and was released to the rest of the world on August 30th 2016 for free as part of the God Eater 2 Rage Burst preorder bundle. The title is an updated version of God Eater Burst with not only enhanced graphics and event scenes reconfigured to match the latest hardware, but also with additional story content and combat features including the Predator Style. Story Summary During the climax of Johannes von Schicksal's plan to unleash Nova and trigger a Devouring Apocalypse, when the ships with the few chosen men and women who would survive and bring forth a new age for mankind, Shio takes Nova away from Earth and towards the Moon, saving the planet. However, fragments of the mighty Aragami remain behind, and Johannes' son Soma Schicksal is tasked with gathering and disposing of them. Some time after the Protagonist reverses Lindow Amamiya's transformation into an Aragami, the fragments of Nova suddenly disappear. The fragments coalesce and form a mighty Aragami, one called Arius Nova, which then proceeds to devour all other Aragami it comes across. Because of the diversity of the Bias Factors within it, the Arius Nova is almost impervious to Aragami attacks. Since God Arcs are functionally weaponized Aragami, the second Nova is capable of easily defeating the God Eaters from the Far East Branch, who are only saved after a girl strangely resembling Shio drives the Aragami away. Eventually, the God Eaters come to realize that, if they don't defeat the Arius Nova quickly, it will grow too powerful to be beaten. They begin to acquire the Bias of rare Aragami in order to weaken the Nova's defenses. While they do this, they begin to encounter an entity identical in appearance to Shio, who not only drives back the Arius Nova but also seems to appear in the presence of the rare Aragami they are searching for. However, the ever-increasing power of the Arius Nova is eventually too much for the girl to match after it absorbs one of these rare Aragami before the First Unit can reach it, and she fades away as the First Unit tries to rescue her. There, they learn through a Resonance that the girl truly is an aspect of Shio, one that remained on Earth and "awoke" with the birth of the Arius Nova. The Far East Branch then decides to proceed with an all-or-nothing attack against the Arius Nova, in which they would use all the Bias factors they had available to "overload" the Nova's Bias and render it vulnerable to attacks with God Arcs. As a result of the process of assimilating the artificial core fired into it, the Arius Nova's bias factors align, its defenses go down, and after a grueling battle, the God Eaters are victorious over the monster. From the Oracle Cells that made up the Arius Nova, one last aspect of Shio appears, thus giving all of the First Unit a chance to bid her farewell. New Features Resurrection introduces to the God Eater series the "Predator Style", an expansion of the existing Devour function that enables additional devouring options in the form of the instantaneous Quick devour, the Step devour that chains from steps, and the Air devour, performed in mid-air, with multiple available Predator Styles (devour actions) for each. While not new features to the series as a whole, all weapon types introduced in God Eater 2 '' and ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst are available to use. Aside from the all new Predator Style, most of the old Aragami have been given a completely new attack while some of them get an attack from the new Aragami introduced in God Eater 2 and God Eater 2 Rage Burst. The international release contains a brand-new localization, with a revised script and English dub. Most of the original voice cast returns, with the exceptions of Johannes and Sakaki, who now have their voices from the anime adaptation. Videos OP= |-| JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| EU PV1= |-| U.S PV1= |-| TVCM1= |-| TVCM2= |-| GE Prologue= This is the original God Eater Prologue that came out for God Eater (2010). This prologue was re-released with an advert at the end of the prologue for the upcomming localisations of God Eater Resurrection & God Eater 2 Rage Burst. |-| Dev Diary 1= |-| Launch Trailer= |-| Story PV= External Links *English site *Japanese site Category:God Eater series Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:Games